


A Week In The Life

by SlothSpaghetti



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, I need more Victor Creed FanFics, I suck at titles, Injury, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kink, Minor Violence, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Not Beta Read, Second person POV, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Themed Sex Days, Writing The Fics You Wanna Read, first fic, mention of drugs, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothSpaghetti/pseuds/SlothSpaghetti
Summary: You think back on the week you've had which has led you to fucking Victor Creed in a Victoria Secret changing room.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Victor Creed/Original Female Character(s), Victor Creed/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	A Week In The Life

**Author's Note:**

> I found this amazing, but unfinished Victor Creed/Reader fic while on a binge and I was truly inspired!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1029575

You were certain someone was going to see you. The flimsy curtain that separated you and Victor from the rest of the store was a joke. A slight breeze could easily reveal the two of you fucking like animals. The thought sent a small thrill down your spine. All you could think about now though was the cock thrusting into you just right as you clung to your man. Fuck, if you knew this was how this week would end, you’d have set more buildings on fire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Monday, Victor got a call from his brother Logan about assisting him with a job that involved a drug cartel trafficking mutant children. If you were annoyed by Logan calling, you were more annoyed when Victor answered his work phone in the middle of you riding him like fucking horse. 

You snatch the phone from his hand. “Logan, now is not a good time. We are balls deep,” you emphasise with a hard thrust down onto Victor's throbbing cock, “in a very serious mission. We’ll take the job, but don’t fucking call again. He’ll call you… if he survives.” You knew you sounded completely sexed out, but you had needs. 

And Victor fucking delievers every time. You screamed his name when you climaxed the first time and again when he bit down on your claim mark causing your vision to go white and you lost the ability to do anything but hang on.

On Tuesday, you were on Victor’s private plane with Logan and Deadpool. That’s how you knew this wasn’t an X-Geek approved mission. Between Victor and DP, this was gonna be a bloodbath. 

“Hey ‘Poolie, how did you get roped into this?” You ask.  
“Aw, well the writer’s been reading a shitload of Spideypool fanfic and can’t get enough of me.”  
“How is Spidey anyway? You fuck ‘em yet?” You snigger.  
“A gentleman never fucks and tells,” he waggles his masked covered eyebrows.  
“You’re both fucking disgusting perverts.” Logan growls.  
“The deals set up. They are expecting us this evening.” Victor walks back to his seat.

On Wednesday, you were lounging on a flame emoji shaped pool float, surrounded by a handful of drug bosses and their women, having a fucking BBQ of all things. Victor was lounging under an umbrella in a pair of linen trousers and a half done up button down. From your float you could see the hair on his chest and line it lead down his chiseled stomach. Despite the dark sunglasses he wore, you could feel his eyes on you. Miami Vice Sabey-Baby is really doing it for you. He can smell your arousal now and you know it. He’s got that stupid fucking grin on his face that makes you wanna beg for it. 

You slide off the float, the cool water refreshing on your hot skin. You are trying your best to perform that classic 80’s Phoebe Cates scene where she gets out the pool like walking sex. As you saunter towards Victor, you see another woman, who might as well just be wearing a fucking piece of string, walk over to him and pass him a drink. She purposefully bends over, flashing her tits while her hand lingers on his. You feel your blood start to boil. When you reach the lounge chair, you go straight for the kill. Grabbing both sides of his face, you lick into his mouth, claiming him as yours. You feel his hand grab your ass, claws begin to rip your swim bottoms.

“Gettin’ jealous, Kitten?” He smirks, he knows you are just as possessive as he is.  
“Food will be ready in 15 minutes.” You murmur, “How many times do you think you can make me cum before we have to come back out?”

He hauls you up over his shoulder and slaps your ass firmly before racing towards your room in the main house. The room is a decent size and your windows face the pool. You’ve been leaving the windows open to keep a signal to Logan and Deadpool that things were going well, but now you’re using it to show that stupid bitch just who she is messing with. 

“Fuck, I love when you get jealous like this Kitten.” Victor rips the bathing suit right off you and slams into the wall between two windows. He slides his calloused hands down your throat and over one of your breasts to tweak your taunt nipple.

You wrap your hands into his hair and pull. He lets out a low growl that makes you whimper. He’s got you fucking dripping and he’s barely touched you. 

“I’m going to scream your name, until everyone here knows how good you are to me.” You grind down on the thigh he has pressed between your legs, not caring if it stains the linen. 

“Well you better get countin’ Kitten.” 

The answer to your question is 5 times, 6 if you count the orgasm you have when he bites his claim mark on your neck when he cums. You’ve got the smuggest look on your face for the rest of the night. Victor keeps an arm around your shoulder as well, occasionally stroking his mark on your neck. He gets like this after a bout of your jealousy. He becomes extra protective, extra affectionate even, and you fucking him love for it.

On Thursday, it was time to execute the plan. The lead drug boss has planned for fuck off big party to cover up some under ground dealings regarding his latest shipment of drugs and mutants. The plan was simple, Victor was going to find out where the shipment was and you needed to relay that information to Deadpool and Logan so he could get the kids and take them to Xaiver’s.

You hadn’t seen Victor since breakfast, which normally would not be a problem, but Stupid Bitch from yesterday had been making sex eyes at him during the whole meal. Rage was boiling in your blood, but had to calm down before you blew your cover. So you decide to go for a run on the beach near the house to burn off your energy, while Victor does his best businessman bullshit act with the drug boss.

You're about two miles from the house when you “just happen” to run into a jogging Logan and Deadpool.  
“Don’t you two make the cutest couple,” you coo at them as they join at your pace.  
“Are you going for a jog or are you finally running away from Creed?” Logan sneers.  
“Also could you please scream louder next time, I want to make that his ringtone on my phone?”  
“Fuck you, runt.” You huff, slowing down to stop and start stretching. “And I take that as a compliment DP.”  
“Everything good for tonight?” Logan askes, trying to ignore Deadpools comment.  
“Yeah,” you shrug, “ as long as this stupid bitch leaves Victor alone, we shouldn’t have any issues.”  
“Oh, is the fire nation going to attack? Is Azula coming to the party?” Deadpool teases.  
“I regret introducing you that.” You hiss at the nickname.  
“Look once I have the location of the kids, what you and Victor do after is your own business.” Logan cuts in.  
“Don’t get your panties in a twist Logan. We’ll get our part of the deal done. And remember you now owe us both.”  
“What the fuck do you mean I owe you both?”  
“You owe Vic for doing this job and ya owe me for interrupting Milking Monday.”  
“What the fuck are you talking about?” Logan gave an exasperated sigh.  
“Azula you saucy minx, playing the Phone Moan game with your brother-in-law.” Deadpool shoves you slightly.  
“God you’re fucking pervets. Get back back to that shitty house before they start suspecting something.” Logan waved you off as you turned back around to finish your run.

It’s early afternoon when you get back to the room. You are dripping sweat and desperate for a shower. After the shower, you remember to put lotion on your ashy ass skin, which you pat yourself on the back for while you lounge around thinking about your surprise for Victor tonight. Soon your stomach starts to growl deeper than Victor and interrupts your daydreaming. Throwing on one of his long shirts because one, you can’t be bothered with other clothes, and two fuck that stupid bitch. You forgo shoes and pad down the stairs towards the kitchen. You pass by a room with two guards outside of it and give them a wink and giggle, knowing Victor is probably in there and can smell and hear you. 

You hear them in the kitchen before you see them. 

“That fucking slut thinks she’s got him wrapped around her finger, but I’ve seen the way he looks at you. Don’t worry after tonight, he won’t be able to think of anyone but you girl.” someone says.  
“Yeah, I’ve got it all planned out,” The stupid bitch sniggers.

You start stomping on the tile floor to let them know you are entering the kitchen. There is a fake grin plastered on your face, but you feel the heat pooling in your stomach and leaking from your fingertips. You want to cut a bitch. 

Maybe you are acting a bit petty. Who gives a shit? You make every effort to slam pans around while you make a hearty second breakfast. Three egg omelette with all the good fixin’s and toast seem like an excellent idea when you see their fucking nasty looking grapefruit halves. 

“Oh you must be very confident in yourself to eat all those calories.” Stupid Bitch comments when you sit down at the kitchen island.  
“Gotta make sure I have the energy to keep up with Mr. Creed,” You say, scrapping your fork against the plate.  
They sneer at you while you continue to eat, maybe a bit forcefully, until they finally fuck off.  
“I’m gonna cut a bitch,” you mutter as you finish your food. 

Victor is stepping out of the shower when you return to the room. You flop down on the unmade bed and stare at him while he dries off. 

“You’re fuckin’ tease ya know that Kitten?” He stares at you, laid out on the bed in his shirt.  
“I knew you’d be in that meeting,” you smile at him. “Plus, it’s Thursday.”  
“The only enjoyable part of this trip has been watching you get jealous of some fucking bimbos.” Victor smirks at you when you scowl.  
“I ran into the cutest gay couple on my run this morning by the way. They suggested we get brunch tomorrow.” You explain.  
Victor understands what you mean, grinning at the description of Deadpool and Logan as the cutest couple. He sits down on the edge of the bed, and directs you to sit on his lap. You quickly do as instructed and lace your hands through his damp hair. You lean in to kiss him as his hands travel up your thighs. He bites your bottom lip, demanding entrance. You’ve barely opened your lips and he's already licking the roof of your mouth. His claws tighten around your ass as your tongue teases his canines. 

“Are you wearing panties, Kitten?” His breath is hot on your lips.  
“I think you are gonna have to punish me, Daddy, cause all I’ve got on is your shirt.”

After another round of showers (read shower sex), Victor gets dressed for the evenings events. He’s got another round of meetings to discuss prices and meet ups and some other shit before the party officially starts which leaves you plenty of time to get dressed before you have to meet him later. You slip the dress out of the garment bag in the closet and lay it out on the bed. You take the time to dry your hair and style it nicely to accent Victor’s claim mark at the base of your neck and few other marks he’s left you this afternoon. Some people might think its tacky, but they can go fuck themselves as far as you are concerned. You loved every hickey, scratch mark, and bruise he leaves on you. 

The sun was setting as you stepped down the stairs into the main hall of the beach house where guests were currently gathering. The music was annoyingly loud and booze was already free flowing. Maybe your dress was more slutty than what you normally go for, but when you’d seen it online, you knew it would drive Victor mad. 

The short, strappy red dress clung to your body and the plunge neckline ends with a V-shaped metal detail. Yeah, maybe you couldn’t bend over in this dress cause then everyone would see you have nothing on underneath. But it’s still Tease Thursday and you haven’t had your fill yet. 

Victor is leaning up against the bar when you spot him. You wait for him to notice you before you start walking down the stairs to meet him. Even from up here you can see his whole demeanor change. He momentarily tenses, before rotating his whole body to face you and just stare. It’s gonna be a good night, you tell yourself. As you get closer you see how his eyes are dilated and he has his possessive, smug grin turned up to 11. 

“Hey Daddy, you wanna buy me a drink?” You slide your hand up his forearm suggestively. He hasn’t taken his eyes off the metal V at the base of your neckline.  
“When did you buy this?” He asks, sliding his hand down your hip to grab your ass. “Fuck me,” he growls feeling your lack of underwear.  
“Later, Victor,” you tease, pulling him down biting his ear lobe. You pull away aware people are staring a bit too openly at you. “I got this dress a few months ago, I’ve been waiting to wear it for something special. Now about my drink...”  
“I need two whiskey, right now.” Victor slams his fist down on the bar. You can’t help but smile a bit hopelessly at him, forgetting about the job, the people, that stupid bitch. You take a sip of your drink, looking directly into the eyes of your lover. There was a warm glow surrounding you in that moment and you never wanted it to end. 

But all good things come to end don’t they? That stupid bitch bursts your bubble of happiness when you are returning from a trip to the bathroom and quick text to Deadpool to confirm they’ve got the kids. You step out of the hall just as she plops herself down onto Victor’s lap. That fucking stupid bitch. Your rage must have quite the smell cause Victor looks up at you with just a hint of concern in his eyes. But then he smirks, still not looking at the pile of boobs squirming on his lap. That fucking tease. He knows the job is over now, so he thinks he can fuck with you. You walk over to the bar and demand a pornstar. Stupid bitch is wearing a slinky white silk dress and you want to ruin it. 

“Hey, stupid bitch, you are in my spot.” You hiss, clutching your drink to refrain from throwing it at Victor and his stupid shit eating grin.  
“Oh I don’t know. I think we are pretty happy here.” Stupid bitch sticks out her lip in dumb pout.  
He wants you to start a cat fight, proving he was right to start only referring to you as Kitten.  
“Fuck it,” you shout, throwing your hands in the air, sloshing your drink around. You remove your earrings and pass them to Victor’s now waiting hand. People are looking at you again, but you’ve already said fuck it.  
You grab the over hairsprayed head of Stupid Bitch force her to stand up. Then you unceremoniously drop the full contents of your drink down her front. She lets out a shrill scream.  
“There! A pornstar for a fucking pornstar.” You hiss, “Keep your grubby mitts off my man.”

A slap across the face is what you got for that one. You think that maybe you’ve had a bit too much to drink at this point because it takes a good minute for you to register what just happened. You feel the eyes of an audience on you again. 

“Hey, Daddy,” you turn to give Victor an innocent smile. “What time is it?”  
Victor makes a show of pulling his sleeve up enough to reveal his fuck off expensive watch. He’s wearing the one that probably costs as much as this house and it honestly makes you giggle a bit.  
“It’s 12 minutes after midnight, Kitten,” his grin is devilish and fully aware of what you are about to do.  
“It’s Freaky Friday already,” you huff, trying to convey an annoyed tone that Tease Thursday is over, but the fire behind your eyes gives you away.  
Rage begins to boil inside your gut, releasing the flames and settling them into your palms. You turn back to Stupid Bitch and smirk at her when you see her stunned face. Suddenly you hear Burning Love come through the stereo system at the DJ booth. The last thing any of these fucking frails are going hear before you or Victor kill them is the sound The King and a hail storm of bullets, which is perfect start to your Friday, you think. With one hand you grip the over hairsprayed head of Stupid Bitch and listen to her scream. Victor watches you for a moment before he reaches for the nearest person holding a gun and rips his throat out. 

A new kind of fire hits your shoulder. Looking at the blood oozing down the front of your dress, you feel a scream rip through you. Fingers still on fire, you pull the bullet from your shoulder and watch the metal round melt in your hand. The flesh around the wound has been cauterised, but that doesn’t stop Victor from being able to smell your blood. It is about to get fucking freaky indeed, thought ripping through the haze of your rage.

There isn’t much visual change in Victor when The Beast takes over, but his mannerisms do. The blood lust in his eyes intensifies and his growling becomes animal. He stops speaking to you with words and instead just grunts or growls his commands. The fire around you was starting to lick up the walls and onto the ceiling. The smell of singed flesh and burning blood only increases your bloodlust, though. When the sound of raining bullets ends, it's just you and Victor standing a few paces apart. You charge and jump into his arms. Your bloodlust cools to lust. Your kiss is all teeth and tongue. You are ready to have savage animal sex right here, but then you hear the sound of creaking wood and crumbling brick. 

“We are gonna fuck on the plane, let’s go right now.” You tell Victor, your voice rough from the smoke in the air.  
He doesn’t let you go as he stomps his way around and over singed bodies. Once outside in the fresh air again you take a deep breath. Victor sets you down as he regains control over The Beast. You see him reach for his cell and start to call someone. 

At the pool you hear yourself screaming Victor’s name. Fucking ‘Pool. It rings for what feels like forever before he finally answers it. 

“Deadpool you fucking shit stain, change that goddamn ringtone.” Victor growls into the phone as you walk to the pool. “Get the fuck out the water if you wanna come home with us.”  
“Oh no Sabey-baby, I’m gonna keep lounging here for a while I watch the fireworks show.” He says happily gesturing at the very on fire beach house behind you.  
“Suit yourself DP, see you around and give Spidey my love. I’ll text you!” You call over your shoulder as Victor starts shoving you towards a vehicle to take you to the airport. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of Victor groaning brings you back to the present. You clutch at the lapel of Victor’s designer suit like it's the only thing keeping you alive. You crushed your mouth against his to stop yourself from shouting his name as you climax. 

“I want you to finish in my mouth,” You whisper into his ear. 

There is low growl and you feel his claws dig a bit deeper into your bare thigh, enough to leave hand print sized bruises. 

When his grip loosens you slide to your knees and take a moment to appreciate the sight of Victor with his pants halfway down his thigh, his stained dress shirt hanging wide open, and his thick cock glistening with your come. You take his throbbing cock in your hand and give it a few strokes, licking the precum off tip, before you take the tip in your mouth. He isn’t feeling at all patient because seconds later you feel his hand on the back of your head, pushing you down. 

You look up at Victor. His eyes are dilated and his wolfish grin is flashing his sharp canines. You give him a wink, before relaxing your jaw and taking him down the hilt. The hair surrounding his cock tickles your nose a bit, but you try to ignore that. You focus on swallowing and sucking. His claws dig deeper into your hair. Your moans seem to send him over the edge because he starts growling your name and his thighs twitch. Hot streams of cum shoot into your mouth. You swallow what you can, but you feel a dribble slip out of the corner of your mouth. There is a satisfying pop sound when you release his spent cock from your mouth. 

You look up and drag your finger through cum that’s escaped your mouth. You clean your finger with a slow deliberate lick while you watch him. 

“Fuck, Kitten,” he purs.  
“I guess I’ll get these panties then,” you grin. 

You zip his softened cock back into his suit and stand up. The smile on your face doesn’t leave even as you make your way to the cashier desk where the disgruntled manager is waiting. You buy the underwear and cropped black sweatshirt to cover the red dress you are still wearing despite the singed bits and ash stains. Victor’s suit isn’t any better with blood stains covering the front. You were supposed to be picking up supplies before heading to the safe house Logan had practically demanded you go to after he heard about the fire.

Victor tosses your phone to you when it buzzes.  
“DP wants you to call him,” he grunts.  
You hit the call button quickly, hoping it’s going to be some hot Spidey gossip. Between rings though, all you hear is Victor groaning your name with a suspicious slurping undertone.  
“I’m gonna kill him.” Victor growls as when he spots a pair of red boots behind a rack lingerie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to comment your opinions and critques. Also let me know if you wanna keep reading Victor Creed fics!


End file.
